


The torture of small talk (with someone you used to love)

by Fallenshadows



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Demisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Nonbinary Park Jimin (BTS), Other, Pain, Past Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Red String of Fate, Smut, Soulmate AU, Title from a Fall Out Boy Song, Trans Kim Taehyung | V, Trans Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenshadows/pseuds/Fallenshadows
Summary: Park Jimin and Kim Seokjin's soulmate string vanishes. Is it because of Seokjin's push to work to please his dad or Park Jimin's fling with their best friend, Kim Taehee?
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3
Collections: Jinmin Fic Fest





	1. Is it really over?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [njluvclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njluvclub/pseuds/njluvclub) in the [JinMinFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinMinFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> red string of fate soulmate!au but something causes jinmin's string to break! please all i want is for you to hurt me 
> 
> dnw: rape/dubcon/noncon/incest
> 
> THIS IS JUST P A I N.
> 
> No it's not done, but it will be soon. Seokjin goes through a lot of shit for Jimin and jimin is kinda an asshole to him. Taehee is awful as well. But things get better. I promise they arent bad characters, just,,,,, misunderstood for now. Please read each notes for each chapter.

Jimin didn't expect themself to be here, in this situation, but they suspect Seokjin didn't either. They both sat in awkward silence from across the table. "So the string really did break that night?" Seokjin slurs, the alcohol finally kicking in... Giving him the chance to talk about the things he never got to talk about all those years ago.  
  
"Yeah... I suppose it did... Seokjin... I... I didn't mean what I said that night," Jimin whimpers, their eyes filling with tears and head swimming with emotions they didn't think they had left in them after everything.   
  
"Ah, but you said it anyway, Jimin-ah... You said it anyway..." Seokjin slurs again, anger clear on his features. "You know... It wouldn't have hurt as much if you just fucking told me." 

"Seokjin... I-" Jimin cuts themself off. They feel like they shouldn't say anymore right now... Not while Seokjin is drunk. Not when he's not thinking rationally. "Seokjin, we should sleep." 

"Yeah, sure. Fucking sleep... Ignore all your problems and walk away from them, never ever try to fucking fix them... Isn't that what you always do, Jimin-ah?" Seokjin spits out, malice littered in his voice. "Fucking tell me, Jimin-ah. Tell me." 

"Oppa... I-" Jimin lets the honorific slip past their lips... "It was an accident... I didn't fall out of love with you like I said... Taehee and I... We weren't in the relationship you thought we were in."  
"Then why did you get so defensive that night, Jimin-ah? Why did you fucking tell me you didn't love me anymore and leave? Why did you hurt me so bad our fucking string disappeared" Jimin snaps their head up at Seokjin. They can see the soft tears that now fall down his face. Their stomach churns at knowing they put them there.   
  
Jimin shakes their head before whispering, "I thought you would love me more if you thought I was leaving... And when you caught it... You just... Let me go, so I got angry. I fought back. Taehee and I were never dating or even fucking. Taehee is fucking ace for godsakes, which you knew, Seokjin... You didn't give me the space to be anything other than defensive. You knew that... And still took my friendship with her and threw it in my face."  
  
Seokjin drops his head and wipes his face at that. Jimin is right. Jin didn't give them the space to explain themself. He just assumed the worst and shoved it at Jimin. Didn't even realize the real problem.  
  
"So, yeah, I got defensive. I screamed at you and told you I didn't love you anymore... But what else was I supposed to do, Seokjin? Would you have even believed me if I tried to make my case? Or would you have accused me of lying and just left me anyway?"  
  
Seokjin remains silent... He wants nothing more than a sinkhole to open up and swallow him whole. He spent so much time blaming Jimin, when both of them fucked up, when both of them did the wrong thing that night, and both of them let each other go.   
  
"You're right, Jimin, I did do that. I'm sorry... But you have to admit... You were in the wrong too..." Seokjin mutters back, the conversation sobering him up.   
  
"Yeah, Seokjin, I was. I shouldn't have even made it seem like Taehee and I had something going on, but I just wanted my soulmate to notice me... To notice something other than his job.”  
  
"I'm sorry I did that to you, Jimin."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you... I still love you, Seokjin oppa..." Jimin whispers again.  
  
Seokjin notices it but doesn't know how to reply. He just leans back against the couch and closes his eyes before sighing loudly.   
  
"We sure fucked ourselves over... Didn't we, Jiminie?" Jimin just nods. "Jimin-ah, can I ask you just one more thing?"  
  
"Yes, oppa?"  
  
"Can I have one last kiss with you?"   
  
Seokjin doesn't see them nod, but he hears them stand up and walk over to where Seokjin sits on Yoongi's couch. Seokjin doesn't see them lean in, but Seokjin feels Jimin's plush lips press against his. And Seokjin doesn't see Jimin leave, but his heart sinks when he feels them get off the couch, hears them grab their things, and hears them walk out the door. 


	2. It's not what you think it is, Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin has a chat with Yoongi. Helps Jimin away from some transphobia, before ending up together in bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a small bit of transphobia and sex as a coping mechanism 
> 
> The smut in this chapter isn't really smut because I got super dysphoric while writing it, but don't worry, there will be smut soon to come.

  
It's only a few months later when they run into each other again. It's at another one of Yoongi and Jackson's parties. Jimin is dressed in Seokjin's favorite dress and their favorite heels. Their hair has grown long and is half tied up. Their makeup is running just slightly from the sweat and heat of dancing. Seokjin also sees Taehee with her arm wrapped around Jimin's side, pulling them in closer and closer until their lips are connected with a smile. Seokjin's heart pangs with pain in his chest.  
  
"It's probably not what you think is happening, Seokjin hyung." Seokjin hears Yoongi say aloud. "They've really helped each other a lot in the past few months, but they aren't together. They are just queerplatonic partners."  
  
"How do you know what I was thinking, Yoongi-yah?"  
  
"I can read it on your face, hyung. Let's go to the porch, I need a smoke." Seokjin turns just in time to see Yoongi walk towards the front door and out onto the porch. He follows closely.   
  
"Jimin helped Taehee realize she's demisexual. They fucked once. We all knew it was coming... But they also helped her realize she's aromantic so that's where the queerplatonic partners comes into play." Yoongi huffs out in Seokjin's direction before pulling out his cigarette and lighting it. He takes a solid few puffs of it before offering it to Seokjin. Seokjin declines.  
  
"Oh. Does that mean they're over me then?" Seokjin asks, his heart hurting over the possibility of losing Jimin to Taehee again.   
  
"Like I said, Seokjin, they aren't together. They just have a different type of friendship. I'm pretty sure Jimin is still head over heels for you. They wore your favorite dress tonight because they knew you were coming. Taehee told me." Yoongi puffs at his cigarette before smushing it out in the ashtray. "I need to quit this shit before Namjoon kills me over it."  
  
Seokjin chuckles at that before turning to walk back into the house. When he pulls open the door, he sees Taehee yelling in someone's face and Jimin hiding behind her, soft tears coming down their face. Seokjin runs into the room and right up to them.   
  
"What the fuck is going on here, Taehee?" Seokjin sputters out, reaching for Jimin before Taehee whips around and yells, "This fucker right here misgendered Jimin, then had the audacity to say that it's because they don't dress like both genders."  
  
Seokjin glares at the guy before pulling Jimin away from the situation. Taehee knows how to beat some ass and Seokjin trusts her to get the job done. He hopes Yoongi comes in and kicks the dude out of the party for it.   
  
Seokjin pulls Jimin into Yoongi's spare bedroom and pushes them onto the bed. He immediately begins to comfort and cuddle Jimin, who accepts them willingly. "Jimin-ah... Baby... You deserve better than that... I'm so sorry that man said those gross things to you. You're so precious and pretty and handsome. You don't owe anyone androgyny."   
  
"I know I don't, oppa, but fuck isn't he right?" Jimin whimpers out to Seokjin while he pets their head.   
  
"Absolutely not. You don't have to look like their idea of nonbinary. You can look however you want, Jiminie," Jimin purrs at that wrapping themself around Seokjin further, reaching up to try and kiss his neck. The initial upset fading away. Their eyes were dark. 

Seokjin flounders at the thought of Jimin being horny in such a moment, but he wasn't surprised. While they dated, Jimin did this a lot. They would get upset, and once settled down they would get handsy and geared up. It was like a chemical reaction. Seokjin couldn't think about what to do, his mind not the clearest, clouded with unresolved feelings towards Jimin. 

Seokjin reaches for Jimin's chin, pulling their face up to connect their lips together. It starts a soft mold of their lips together at first, then it grew rougher. Soon Jimin's on Seokjin's lap, grinding down on his lap, fully clothed. Seokjin's soft moans filled the air and he's gently reminded of all the times they had sex in the past. All the happy moments. It almost makes him... oddly sad... His heart aching in his chest, but not stopping something that would inevitably harm him and Jimin. He let himself buck up into the movement of Jimin's hips, making both of them moan.

Jimin clutches at the bottom of their dress, pulling it up and over their head as they continue to grind their hips into Seokjin's. Left in nothing but their bra and panties, Seokjin could now see how wet they were. Their cock is hard, straining against their panties. Seokjin couldn't help but reach forward and grab at Jimin's cock, missing how it used to fill him up on the nights he really needed it and missing how tight Jimin used to feel around his own cock.   
  
It doesn't take them long to fall back into their routine of fucking. Rough, hard, and fast. It doesn't take either of them long to finish, already wound up from not touching each other in so long. They fall asleep in Yoongi's guest room just like that, fucked out and wrapped around each other. 


	3. I'm sorry, Seokjin Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehee hurts Seokjin. Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, see what I mean by Jimin and Taehee are assholes? They get much better later in the fic. Just remember. Taehee just wants to protect her best friend and Jimin... Well, Jimin just wants to not get themself hurt in the process.

Jimin isn't surprised they wake up alone, but they are certainly surprised to find Seokjin using Yoongi's kitchen as if it were his own. He's walking around as if he owned the place, Jimin found it endearing. "Whatcha cooking, good looking?" they murmur, shocking Seokjin as he nearly drops the pan he's using. 

"K-kimchijeon" Seokjin stammers out, looking down at his hands and then back to the pan.

"I sure as hell hope you're making enough for me," he hears Taehee murmur from the hallway. He happens to turn around as Taehee wraps her arms around Jimin and gives them a kiss. It makes Seokjin's stomach do a flip, he's nervous his face may look like he's about to throw up, but honestly, he doesn't think Jimin would notice, too wrapped up in Taehee to ever acknowledge him. 

"Gay," Yoongi drawls out from his hallway as he walks into the kitchen. "Move, bitchass," he tells Seokjin as he grabs the pan from him and begins cooking. "I'm not about to have you burn my house down."

Seokjin slinks out of his way and out onto the front porch. His stomach still swirling with sick emotions. He whimpers to himself as he feels tears swell up in his eyes. "By this time you should know you're second best" his mind unhelpfully supplies, but his mind is right. He's always going to be second best to Taehee. He's always going to be Jimin's second person. He hears the door slam open as he wipes the tears from his eyes. Trying to tell himself that it's fine and that this isn't any new information. Jimin may claim they're still in love with him but how is he supposed to believe that bullshit when it's so clear to everyone that Jimin doesn't love him anymore. 

"Oppa? What are you doing out here? It's cold." He can hear Taehee walk out of the house and sit next to him on the porch. "Seokjin oppa, it's rude to ignore your friends." 

Seokjin chuckles out at the word friends. It's a wet chuckle. "You say that as if you are my friend."

"Oppa, do you not consider me your friend?" she huffs out, offended.

"Let's be honest, Taehee. When were you ever my friend? When you fucked Jimin? When you stole them from me? When you kissed them right in front of me after I fucked them last night? When will you stop fucking hurting me?" Seokjin spits out. Tears begin to pour down his face. "You know, you're the fucking reason our string vanished? I lost my fucking soulmate because of you... Jimin is no longer mine because of you." 

"Seokjin, you know that's not true. You know Jimin and I weren't doing anything while you two were together... I even thought I was a sex repulsed ace. You knew all of this, Seokjin. You know all of this but you still have the audacity to blame me." Taehee huffs out. "I've done nothing but offer you friendship, yet you've still done nothing but blame me for your own faults... and Jimin's too. You know Jimin still loves you a lot and they never meant what they said that night." 

"Then why did they fucking say it. Why did they choose you over me, their fucking soulmate?" Seokjin spits back, tears streaming down his face. His heart breaking in his own hands. "Why did you kiss them when I was right there, right after we fucked the night before? Why? Why? Why?" Each why is punctuated with a sob and for the first time in years, Taehee understands. Taehee sees Seokjin's heart breaking right in front of her. She sees a man who did nothing wrong but still lost his everything and may never get them back. "I did nothing wrong... I tried so hard to be there but work was so important to my father. I wanted to make him proud and what did I get out of it? I lost my fucking soulmate. I lost everything over doing nothing wrong. Neither of you two seem to notice it. Neither of you two seem to notice the person you broke." Seokjin lets out a loud sob at that and the next thing either of them knew, Yoongi was at the door.

Yoongi stares down at Taehee before turning to look at Seokjin. He notices the tears running down his best friends face and runs out to grab him. "Taehee, I think it's best you and Jimin leave." Yoongi schools his expression into a cold one, opening his door and grabbing Seokjin by the arm. He drags the other man into the house but not without giving Taehee a pointed glare, as if he knew what Taehee said to him. 

"Jimin, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yoongi speaks coldly, anger clear in his sharp words, frustration clear on his face. Jimin nods and stands up quickly, glancing at Seokjin's face, seeing the tears running down his face. 

"Seokjin, what happened? What did Taehee say?" Jimin worries about, running up to him to wipe his face.

"Yoongi's right, you should leave Jimin." Seokjin chokes out, the words tasting like bile in his mouth. Jimin's expression changes from one of worry to pure pain. They looked like a kicked puppy, but

Seokjin couldn't let that get to him now. Jimin nods again before grabbing their coat and heading towards the door. 

"I'm sorry, Seokjin oppa..." they whimper out before leaving with Taehee out the door. 

"What the fuck happened last night, Seokjin? What happened outside?" Yoongi almost shouts at him. 

"Please d-don't yell at me." Seokjin cries out, crumpling to the floor sobbing and for the first time in a long time, Yoongi sees his best friend in his most vulnerable state. He sees the little boy that Seokjin still holds inside himself. Yoongi kneels next to Seokjin, patting his back and pulling him into his lap. 

"Seokjinnie hyung, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you... Can you please tell me what Taehee said. I wanna make sure nothing bad happened. You seem so broken... Seokjinnie, please let me help you."

"Taehee, Taehee didn't tell me anything I didn't know... It's my fault Jimin-ah left me. It's always going to be my fault." Seokjin practically laughs out at that, tears streaking down his cheeks as he lets out a sob right after. "It's my fault Jimin left me. It always has been always will be." Yoongi stares down at his hyung, watches as his hyung's heart breaks in his hands. "You know... we fucked last night... I thought it meant something but I guess I should have known. Nothing ever means anything to them..." A pause "At least nothing involving me ever matters to them. You guys should really stop lying to me."

Yoongi continues staring down at Seokjin, a look of horror on his face. Not only did they fuck last night, but Taehee said something. "I don't think you should talk to either of them anymore, Seokjin hyung. It's tearing you apart." Seokjin scoffs at that. 

"You act like they weren't tearing me apart before this."

Yoongi sighs before petting Seokjin's head. "I really don't think you should be talking to them." 

"I won't if you say so... But now I'm tired... I think I should go home. Let me grab my things." Seokjin mutters out as he wipes his face clean of tears. He pulls himself out of Yoongi's arms and walks to the room he fucked Jimin in the night before. He grabs his things before walking out of Yoongi's apartment. "Bye, Yoongichi... I'll see you sometime."


End file.
